conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulach Guard
The Ulach Guard was a paramilitary organisation loyal to Ulach dictator and Free State Governor Tormod Mac Ruaraidh. The Ulach Guard was formed in 1942 following the end of the intial phase of violence during the Ulach Civil war after Tormod's retirment from his office of Governor General. The Ulach Guard intially started as one thousand men however at the height of its power during Tormod's second term as Governor-General its membershiped numbered around thirty eight thousand. The Ulach Guard would be disbanded following Tormod's assasination in 1948. The Ulach Guard would be spiritually successeded by the Royal Ulach Household Regiment created following the Ulach Free State's transition into becoming an independent monarchy. Composition Tormod Mac Ruaraidh chose the officers of the Guard from Ulach Freedom Army volunteers he had served with many of whom were members of Gold Team which was the unofficial special infantry force of the Ulach Freedom Army. The soldiers themselves were in turn picked by the Officers from men whom served under them. Pre-war familial and clan ties also played a role in picking members of the Guard with roughly fourty percent of them being related someway. The increase of the size of the Guard meant that this common blood relation between members was evantually diluted however it remained strong with Tormod's inner circle within the Guard Units The Ulach Guard was intially made up of four battalions each with 250 members. The First Battalion nicknamed "Tormod" was Tormod's personal escort battalion made up of highly trained mechanised shock troops. The Tromod battalion was equipped and armed with weapons and Armoured fighting vehicles provived by the Mirkuleon Empire. Tormod himself was in fact second and third cousin to almost every office within the Battalion including its head Lieutenant Colonel Ustaidh Mac Raonall. The second and third divisions were mountain battalions made up by soldiers with exprience fighting in difficult terrain. These two battalions were nicknamed. "Alasdair" and "Ruaraidh." The final battalion was the "Dubh" which had the role of sappers/engineers this battalion would often be responsible for saving Tormod's life from bomb threats as well as assasinating his enemies through the usage of IEDS and car bombs. History Early Years The Ulach Guard had its origins with the Maghinh milita an Ulach Freedom Army unit composed of volunteers from the Maghinh influence which Tormod Mac Ruaraidh used in the 1939 seige of Tionsach. The Maginh militia was noted by Tormod for its combat exprience along with its loyalty. Due to these traits the Maghinh miltia which would in 1940 be reformed into the Maghinh Regiment acted as the unofficial guard unit for Tormod during his first tenure as Governer-General/Consul of the Ulach Free State 1939 to 1942. The Maghinh Regiment would go onto be one of the original units in the Ulach National Army after it was formed in 1941 performing a role as shock cavalry and infantry troops. The end of the first phase of the Ulach Civil war in 1942 during the short era of "peace" when in which Parliamentary was instated, Tormod was allowed to take one thousand soldiers of the Maginh regiment which would become the Ulach Guard. 1942 to 1946 The Ulach Guard during the years of peace served as Tormod whom had gone into retirment as his personal bodyguard foiling roughly several attempts on his life. The Ulach Guard was considered independent of the Ulach National Army and thus its expenses were paid from Tormod's Maghinh estate and not the Ulach Free State itself thus Tormod along with members of the Tormod Battalion crime to increase funds. The Ulach Guard involved itself with contract killing, human trafficking, drug trafficking, arms smuggling, procuring, gambling, bootlegging, rackeeting and kidnapping. A large amount of Guards were former brigands and thus had exprience in these activities. This also enabled the size of the Ulach Guard to be increased to just over thirty thousand. Very few attempts were made during the Ulach Free States short period as a democracy to bring Tormod or any other member of the Guard to justice due to Tormod's family ties to Cailean Mac Eachann the Prime Minister for most of the period as well as the targeting of those who did try to expose the activities of the Ulach Guard. 1947 to 1948 The Ulach Parliamentary Crisis and the subsquent exile of Ian Mac Ruaraidh (younger brother to Tormod Mac Ruaraidh) led to the formation of the Ulach Republic under the leadership of Paitric Mac Uagh. The Ulach Guard during this period stood at roughly thirty six thousand it was also bolstered by Agomoton Mercenaries sent to aid Tormod Mac Ruaraidh against the forces of the Ulach Republic. The Ulach Guard was noted for its brutality during this period often massacring whole villages and using chemical warfare and disturbing incidents of psychological warfare such as using flayed bodies of enemy combatants as warnings. in the months between in 1947 and 1948 it estimated that the Guard killed roughly killed forty five thousand civilians. Disbandment Tormod along with his fiance Margret Nic Cailean was assasinated in 1948 in Uisige Valley by members of the Aoisghe Company. The Ulach Guard following the death of its leader was fragmented with most of its members pledging loyalty to Ian Mac Ruaraidh who would reorganise them into the Tormod Regiment which would become part of the Ulach Royal Household Divion following the 1966 Consitutional Refom. Despite the various nefarious activities of its members during the war no legal action was taken against former members of the Ulach Guard. Roughly twelve journalists who tried to investiage the crimes of the Ulach Guard were murdered from the period of 1966 to 1972.